Can't Let Go
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop; she didn't want to either. She had fallen in love with this man and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Alex Riley/OC/The Miz.
1. Her

"You're going to keep letting him boss you around?" Alexa said to her boyfriend of three years after seeing how his best friend and mentor had complete control over his actions.

"I have a job because of him Alexa," he said, angrily turning to face her. "I'm not letting go of my dreams because you can't handle my friendship with Mike."

"I'm not asking you to throw away your dreams Alex. I'm asking you to stand up for yourself," she said as she calmly touched his arm.

"I can make my own decisions," he said before turning and walking out of the locker room, he had to meet Mike at the curtain and being late would not go well with him.

Alexa plopped down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh, never in their three year relationship has Alex ever gotten angry with her. He always heard her out and if he disagreed with her he would politely explain to her why he didn't see it her way. They never fought about anything, he never missed important dates, and he never stayed out all night while she sat alone at home or in a hotel room; all that changed the day Mike "The Miz" Mizanin decided to take Alex Riley under his wing.

Alex quickly ran to the curtain and stopped next to Mike, "Sorry man," he apologized. "Alexa decided to bitch at me for something else," he explained.

"Man, let the girl go. She's so not worth it, look at all the ass you pass up partying with me every night," Mike laughed.

"I love her though Mike, I can't let the past three years of my life walk away just because she's having trouble coping with my new lifestyle. She just needs time, she'll adapt," Alex explained. He knew Alexa would eventually come around, she always did. Growing up together he saw Alexa go from being a quiet book worm in high school, to a partying sorority girl in college. It takes her time to get used to new surroundings and being the girlfriend of a WWE superstar was a huge change.

"Yeah," Mike said. "She'll leave you before she gets used to it." Mike knew Alexa would never leave Alex, those two were in love. Deep down inside somewhere, Mike was jealous. Not because Alex had a women standing by his side through everything, being there for ups and downs, helping him through hard times, Mike was jealous because her had _her_.

**A/N: New stories are always fun! But as usual, I need to know if it's a hit or a miss. While favoriting my story, and adding it to your alerts does boost my ego a bit reviews are what I need to see to continue the story and update it religiously. Soooo, it the review button and tell me what you think!**


	2. See You In Miami

Alexa rolled over and let out a frustrated sigh as she read the numbers on the clock next to the bed; 2:00 a.m. Alex had said he was going to Mike's room to go over a few things for the next show, that was 3 hours ago. In those three hours Alexa had the chance to think about a lot of things, she wasn't sure that Alex really wanted to be in this relationship her anymore. She knew that he had to sacrifice a lot to get what he wanted in this business but he was never supposed to sacrifice his relationship with her. Alexa got out of bed and walked over to it, grabbing a few items of clothing before going into the bathroom, Alexa wanted to see what was so great about staying out all night.

About 45 minutes later Alexa looked at herself in the stand up mirror, her hair was in loose curls that fell down her back, her make was done lightly; she didn't need much to look good. Alexa wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with pink open-toed heels and a curve hugging pink top. Alexa grabbed her cell phone, credit card, and room key before exiting the room.

Alexa arrived at one of the local clubs, the one Alex said he'd be at, after scanning the club for a while she finally spotted him. He was on one of the V.I.P. balconies doing shots with Mike and three blonde women, Alexa shook her head as she walked over to the bar.

A few hours, and 12 shots later, Alexa had no control over anything she was doing. She was now on top of the bar dancing, men and women crowded around her.

All the commotion down in the club began to distract Mike, he stood up from the booth and looked down over the balcony and saw Alexa standing on the bar. He laughed to himself and watched her for a few minutes, she was absolutely amazing; perfect lips, body, and personality.

Mike tore his eyes from Alexa and looked over at Alex, "Dude, look at this girl on the bar."

Alex removed his arm from around one of the blonde girls and walked over to the balcony, looking at the girl on the bar pissed Alex off. He quickly stormed down to the club and made his way over to the bar. He grabbed Alexa's hand, signaling for her to get down. Still holding her hand he led her outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked when they made it out the bar.

"I'm partying, you of all people should understand that since it's all you ever do now," she said.

"I'm not getting into this with you. I'll call you a cab, go back to the hotel and get some sleep; we have a flight at 11," Alex said.

"You never want to get into anything with me anymore. We never spend any time together anymore," she said.

"Keep this shit up and we won't even be together anymore," Alex said before walking back into the club.

Alexa slid down against the brick wall of the club, all the alcohol in the world couldn't cover up how much those words had just hurt her.

"You know, he doesn't deserve you," Alexa heard a voice say and a man sat down next to her.

Alexa look to her left and saw the man that had caused all these problems between Alex and her; Mike. "Go away Mike, all this is your fault," Alexa said as she stood up.

"I don't _make _Alex go out with me, there are some things that I do that may seem degrading but for the most part he makes his own decisions," Mike said. "I suggest going out every night, he doesn't have to accept."

Alexa looked up at Mike, tears stinging her eyes, "I'm not ready to be a wrestler's girlfriend."

Mike walked closer to Alexa and gently touched her chin, making her look at him, "No, you're just with the wrong wrestler."

Alexa looked into Mike's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, feeling him move closer to her she tried to move back but she was froze, it was as if his touch had paralyzed her. Before she knew it his lips were on hers and the two were sharing the most amazing kiss.

Alexa slowly woke up the next morning; she looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was in her room. She remembered nothing about last night up until Alex had pulled her outside, the one part she wanted to forget wouldn't go away. Alexa then remembered what had happened after Alex had said what he said and she slowly began to smile, touching her lips at the thought. The vibration of Alexa's phone on the night stand next to her broke her out of her thoughts.

Grabbing her phone Alexa saw that Mike had just text her, **'As much as I wanted more to happen last night, I didn't want to take advantage of you. I hope you felt what I felt and what I still feel.'**

Alexa took a deep breath before texting back, **'I did and I do.'**

Just as Alexa sent the text message her hotel room door opened, Alexa quickly erased the text messages and out her phone on silent before looking up to see Alex, he was wearing the same clothes from last night and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. He looked broken, as if someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. As bad as Alexa wanted to comfort him and tell him that things would be okay she couldn't, Alex needed to feel exactly how she had been feeling the past few months.

Alex took one look at Alexa and tears swelled up in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Alexa stood up from the bed and shook her head, "I really don't even want to hear you speak right now."

"Please Alexa," Alex said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking past him. "This isn't us, we never fight."

"And you never speak to me like I'm nothing to you and play me off every time we're supposed to do something," Alexa said.

"I'm sorry, but Mike…"

"Stop right there, you are not Mike. Mike does not control what you do or what you say. You're Alex, you control what you do; not Mike. I'll give you an example right now…I'm Alexa and I'm walking away from this conversation because I make my own decisions. I'll also being rooming away from you until we go back home," Alexa made her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her before turning the shower on and sitting down on the closed toilet seat. Alexa looked down at the phone in her hands, seeing she had a new text message.

'**I need to see you again'**

'**That can be arranged. See you in Miami =]'**


	3. The Right Ones

The ride to the airport was silent, Alexa didn't want to talk to Alex and Alex knew Alexa didn't want to hear anything from him. As he pulled into the parking lot of the airport, Alex locked the doors on the car, preventing Alexa from getting out.

"We have an hour before our flight," Alex said. "You're going to listen to what I have to say."

"There you go again, talking to me like you control me or like I don't mean shit to you. You don't get it Alex, if you're not following Mike around like a lost puppy you're talking down to or snapping at me," Alexa replied. "I'll listen to what you have to say but it's not going to make a difference right now."

Alex let out a discouraged sigh, he no longer saw the point in saying what he was going to say but not saying anything would probably make things worse. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend the past few months and I've made a few changes but it was all just to try and make it in this business."

"Going out and partying every night, forgetting you have a girlfriend, and disrespecting people is not what you have to do to make it in this business."

"It is if you want respect," Alex responded.

Alexa looked at Alex in shock, he really didn't get it. After everything she had said now and earlier he was still worried about other people, not what was going on between them. "I hope everyone respects you Alex, because I sure as hell don't." Alexa unlocked her car door and got out of the car, waiting for Alex to pop the trunk, when he finally did she grabbed her rolling suitcase and duffle bag before hurrying into the airport; leaving Alex behind.

Alex silently cursed at himself, that was not how that conversation was supposed to go. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, he loved her, and that he was going to start changing back into the old Alex. However, when Alexa had told him that nothing he could say would make things better he remained the new and rude Alex. As Alex grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and closed it he heard his name being called, he turned around to see Mike waiting at the airport entrance. Alex walked over to Mike, the two shared a hi before making their way inside, they both turned their car keys into the rental kiosk before making their way through security, baggage check and then to their gate.

"So where's the love of your life?" Mike asked, he was filled with both excitement and disappointment when he didn't see Alexa with Alex.

"I don't know, I tried talking to her before we came in here and she got angry and stormed off," Alex said. "She should be in here somewhere," Alex looked around a bit before spotting Alexa sitting with Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. She was very close to them and often hung out with them while he was off trying to be Mr. Cool. "She's over there with Cody and Ted."

Mike looked over at Cody and Ted with Alexa, fuming with jealousy, "Why does she hang out with them so much man?"

"She says besides Kelly and Eve they're her closest friends, she hangs with them when I'm out with you," Alex said, looking up from his phone to answer Mike then going back to what he was doing.

Mike shook his head; he didn't want to say anything more on the subject because he didn't want to Alex to get curious, instead he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

As Alexa laughed at a joke Cody had just made about Ted she felt her phone vibrate in her purse, pulling it out she opened her new text and read, **'I wish we were in Miami right now.'**

Alexa smiled as she looked up from her phone and scanned the room for Mike. When she found him she saw him smiling at her while sitting with Alex who was busy texting on his phone.

Alexa sighed and shook her head at Alex before texting Mike back, **'Me too.'**

Alexa watched as Mike smiled at her text message before their flight was called; everyone boarded the plane on their way to Miami.

'**What are you doing?'** Alexa sent the text to Mike later that night from her room in Miami.

'**Getting ready to go out with your lover boy,' **Alexa read as she rolled her eyes.

'**Nice to know he misses me,' **she replied.

Mike took about 30 minutes to text her back but when he did Alexa couldn't help but smile, **'I miss you.'**

Alexa got up from her seat and went over to her suitcase, pulling out something to wear. She sent a quick text to Kelly and Eve, telling her to come to her room for a night out before going to the bathroom. She had just showered so she quickly applied make-up and straightened her hair, leaving it down. Alexa put on her black dress with diamond studded spaghetti straps and strappy heels. As she fastened her shoe there was a knock at her door. She greeted Kelly and Eve before throwing her phone and room key into her purse and heading out the door.

Alex and Mike were enjoying the V.I.P. lounge of the club they were in, well Alex was enjoying it. Mike was waiting until he could leave and go see Alexa. She hadn't responded to his text and he was beginning to think she was having second thoughts about the two of them. Mike looked over at Alex who was getting a lap dance from some random girl, he shook his head disapprovingly; he really didn't deserve Alexa.

'**I'm getting ready to leave the club, can I come see you?' **

Alexa saw her phone vibrate on the table; she downed her 6th shot of the night before picking up her phone to read the text.

'**What clb r u at,' **Alexa sent Mike the drunk text.

'**Club 42,' **Alexa read.

'**OMG! Me toooo! Meet me outsde plz,' **she responded before standing up from the table. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel now," Alexa said to Eve and Kelly. The ladies said goodbye to each other before Alexa made her way out of the club.

"Alex," Mike said, pulling his attention from the girl on top of him. "I'm gonna head out."

"Dude, it's only one," Alex said.

"I have an early signing tomorrow morning," Mike said, the signing wasn't until eleven but he hoped Alex wouldn't remember that part.

"Okay dude, see you tomorrow," Alex said before turning his focus back to the brunette in his lap.

Mike shook his head in disgust before leaving the club; he saw Alexa standing outside waiting for him. Mike took a second to admire the woman in front of him, she looked amazing in her black dress that hugged her every curve perfectly, her long dirty brown hair falling down to her mid back.

Mike walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

Alexa was drunk but she still had some common sense, "There are a lot of WWE superstars here, we definitely can't leave together."

"I'll drive my car and call you a cab," Mike said as he pulled out his phone. He gave the cab company the address before hanging up the phone. "I'll see you at the hotel," Mike desperately wanted to pick Alexa up and kiss her right then and there but he knew she was still technically with Alex and he didn't want to cause anymore problems for her than she already had.

Alexa watched Mike cross the street to the parking lot; he got in his car and drove off. A few minutes later the cab pulled up and Alexa got in, she checked her phone seeing Mike had text her a room number. He had to get another room because Alex was rooming with Mike since Alexa wanted to room alone. The cab pulled up to the hotel, Alexa paid the man before walking into the hotel and making her way to the room Mike at told her. She knocked on the door, a few minutes later the door opened and she was pulled inside and locked in the most intoxicating kiss.

Alexa woke up the next morning looking at the man next her, she had a mixture of feelings about what had happened last night. She was happy and satisfied, there was definitely some sort of attraction between her and Mike but she also felt guilty and confused, she had cheated on Alexa. Regardless of the problems the two were having that was still no excuse for her to cheat on him. Alexa's thoughts were interrupted when her phone started to ring, she reached for it and saw Alex's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello," she answered.

"Can I talk to you please?" Alex said, he sounded as if he got no sleep last night and there was definitely something bothering him. "It's really important; just meet me in the hotel restaurant in 20 minutes please."

Before Alexa could confirm or deny his invite he had hung up the phone. Standing up from the bed, Alexa quickly found her dress and slipped it on. She thought about waking up Mike up to let him know she was leaving but decided against it and slipped quietly out of the door and to her room.

Alexa arrived at her hotel room and took a quick shower; she slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a pink t-shirt before pulling her wet hair up into a messy bun. Slipping on her flip flops, Alexa tossed her phone and room key in her purse before exiting the room.

Walking into the hotel restaurant she spotted Alex sitting in a booth way off in the corner, he was staring down into his cup of coffee as she stirred it over and over; something was definitely wrong with him.

Alex looked up as he heard someone take a seat across from him, seeing Alexa made him smile; he really wished he didn't have to tell her what he was about to tell her.

"What's wrong Alex?" Alexa said as she looked at him, concern filling her brown and green eyes.

Alex took a deep breath, "There's really no easy way to say this so I guess I just need to come out and do it." Alex looked up at Alexa; it took everything in him not to start crying. Things between the two of them were already bad; this would surely make things worse. Taking another deep breath he finally said, "I slept with someone last night."

Alexa look at Alex, the concern in her eyes then turned to confusion. She had no right to hate him for what he had done because she had just done the same thing with Mike; but Alexa wouldn't admit that. Mike and Alex were friends; she couldn't break up their friendship and possibly ruin their careers. Alexa pushed what happened with her and Mike into the back of her head and focused on what Alex had just told her.

"Why?" Alexa questioned. "Things are already terrible between the two of us; you think sleeping with another woman would make them better?"

"No, it was a mistake," Alex said. "I had too much to drink last night and when I woke up this morning I was laying next to some girl that wasn't you. I'm so sorry."

Alexa shook her head, before she could answer she felt her phone vibrate in her purse, taking it out she looked at it and read, **'You're not lying next to me.'**

Alexa sighed and looked up at Alex, "Look, I'm going to catch a flight home today. I need to get away, we need a break. You'll be home in a week and we'll talk about all this. Please don't try to get in contact with me, I need to be alone and think about all this."

Without saying another word Alexa left the restaurant and made her way back up to her room. Alexa quickly gathered all her belongings, throwing them into her suitcase. When she was sure she had everything she zipped up her suitcase and grabbed duffle bag, making her way out of the hotel room. Alexa wanted to leave without seeing anyone; she should have known it wouldn't be that easy when she saw Mike at the end of the hallway, walking towards her.

Without any words Mike pulled Alexa into the refreshment room. "Where are you going?" Mike asked when they were safely out of anyone's sight.

"Home," Alexa said, fighting back tears.

"What happened? I woke up this morning and you were gone."

"Alex called me and he wanted to talk so I met him at the hotel restaurant," Alexa paused as more tears began to fall. "He slept with someone last night."

Mike pulled Alexa to his chest as she cried harder; he could kill Alex right now for hurting Alexa like this. "He doesn't deserve you," Mike said.

"No," Alexa shook her head as she pulled away from Mike. "We don't deserve each other. I slept with you last night, I'm just as wrong as he was."

"Look at me, I like you Alexa; a lot. I know you feel something for me too; we slept together because of those feelings. Alex slept with some random girl he doesn't even know," Mike said.

"Just because we feel something for each other doesn't make what we did right. He's my boyfriend and your best friend," Alexa sighed. "I'm just going to leave now." Alexa quickly rushed away from Mike before he could stop her or say anything else to her.

Mike watched her leave, wanting to run after her and stop her. He knew she had a lot to think about and she also had some decisions to make; he just hoped she made the right ones.


	4. Make it Up to You

The next week flew by pretty fast for Alexa; Alex respected Alexa's wishes and stayed away. He didn't call or text her at all during the week. Mike, on the other hand, had been texting Alexa constantly wanting to know how she was doing, how her vacation was going, and more importantly if she had made any decisions on what she was going to do.

The truth was, she had decided to give her and Alex one more shot. She didn't have the courage to confess that to Mike though so avoiding him was the best thing she could do right now. Alex was supposed to be walking through that door within the next hour; the two would spend the next four days at home together and then head back on the road; with Mike. Four days, that's all Alexa had to come up with a way to tell Mike her decision. Alexa's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her front door open and close. Alexa slowly stood up from the couch as Alex entered the living room, placing his bags by the wall. The two stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, they both missed each other and wanted nothing more than to hold the other and never let go but neither knew how the other would react. Finally they both started moving toward each other and before they knew if they were embraced in a hug, holding on to each other for dear life.

"I'm so sorry," Alex whispered.

"Me too," Alexa said, hoping the apology would take away her guilt from sleeping with Mike.

The two broke the hug and Alex gently kissed Alexa, the kiss made Alexa remember why she had fallen in love with Alex. The kiss was filled with love, passion, and lust; the kiss reminded her of Mike. Alexa's eyes shot open and she took a second to remember it was Alex she was kissing, not Mike. Alex began to deepen the kiss and before Alexa knew in she was on the couch with Alex on top of her, the two undressing each other.

Hours later Alexa and Alex lay on the living room floor wrapped in a blanket that had been on the couch. Both were smiling, their worlds were complete again; they had each other back.

The next few days came and went and before either one knew it they were on plane to Arizona for RAW and a house show at the U.S. airways arena. They would also be meeting up with Alex's best friend and the man Alexa had been avoiding for the past eleven days. As the plane landed the butterflies in Alexa's stomach started working overtime, it was eight o' clock and there was no time to check in the hotel so Alex and Alexa were driving a rental straight to the arena. Upon arrival Alex and Alexa dropped their things off in Alex's locker room before Alex had to make his way to Stephanie's office to get his script and go over the plans for tonight. Alexa became bored while sitting in the locker room and decided to go wander around for a bit. The second Alexa stepped foot out of the locker room she spotted Mike down the hall. Alexa wanted to turn and go back into the locker room but it was too late, he had spotted her and he was making his way down to her. Saying nothing he took her hand and led her to one of the unused locker rooms, locking the door behind them.

"I've been texting you all week," he said.

"I know," Alexa answered.

"Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

Alexa sighed, "You did nothing wrong."

"Then why couldn't you answer me?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "Alex and me worked things out."

"So you two are okay now?" Alexa shook her head to answer Mike question. Getting an answer he asked another question, "So that's it for us?"

"There wasn't really an 'us' to begin with," Alexa said. "It was just sex," she said, trying to convince herself.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself to believe that? I know it was more than sex and I know you do too," Mike said.

"No it wasn't Mike. It was one night, one drunken night I might add. It meant absolutely nothing," she said.

"It meant a lot Alexa, stop lying to yourself. It was more than just sex, the way you said my name when I was inside of you, the way you moaned when I kissed all the right places, the connection you felt every time are lips touched. You know there's something more, don't fight it," Mike said as he moved closer to Alexa.

"There can't be," Alexa whispered. "It's not right."

"We can't help who we fall for Alexa," Mike said. "Alex will fuck up again, and I'll be right there to pick up where he left off." Mike leaned in and kissed Alexa gently, putting all his feelings into the kiss before walking away and leaving Alexa to her thoughts.

After twenty minutes of trying to regain her composure Alexa walked out of the locker room, she wanted to get back to the locker room and lay down until the show was over. As she entered the locker room she saw Alex and Mike sitting on the couch going over exactly what was going to happen tonight.

"Hey babe," Alex said as he stood up and kissed Alexa before she sat down. "You look a little stressed, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Alexa gave a fake smile. "Everything is fine." Alexa felt Mike's eyes burning a hole through her before decided to ignore them as she took her phone out and began to use it as a distraction.

"Can we get back to what we were doing? The show is going to start soon," Mike said, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, Mike. Sorry," Alex said, getting Alexa's attention. She silently prayed he wasn't going to turn back into Mike's little puppy. He said things were going to be different and he was going to start standing up to Mike.

"So like I said before, you distract the ref and I'll use the chair and then get the win," Mike said.

"That's not in the script, it's supposed to be a fair win," Alex said.

"So?"

"Yeah, right, right," Alex said, agreeing with Mike.

Mike stood up, "Don't forget…we're hitting that club opening tonight. How often is there a new club opening up the day we're in town?"

"I thought we were spending time together tonight," Alexa said, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah but Mike was telling me about the club opening, he got us personal invitations and there's going to be paparazzi, it'll be good publicity."

"I don't really care if you got a personal invitation to the fucking Playboy mansion; you're not blowing me off for a club."

Alex really hated it when Alexa tried to boss him around in front of Mike. "I'm a grown man Alexa; I can go out where I want, whenever I want to."

Mike stood back and watched the two argue, he could see Alexa getting more and more frustrated with him by the second. Alex had no clue that Mike would be the one comforting her later tonight.

"Yeah, you're a grown ass piece of shit. What happened to, 'I promise to be better,' 'I promise to spend more time with you,' 'I promise to let not let Mike control what I do'. You're a liar; I don't even know why I tried to fix shit with you in the first place."

"Maybe things wouldn't be so bad between us if you let me handle things my way," Alex said before storming out of the hotel room.

Mike waited a few minutes before he locked the door and made his way over to Alexa, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He was shocked when she roughly shoved him away.

"This is your fault, you're always inviting him places and telling him what to do," Alexa said, fighting back tears.

"This has nothing to do with me Alexa. I told you before, I give Alex and offer and he accepts. The only time I threatened him or demand that he does something my way is when we're out in that ring. When it comes to what we do after the shows I could care less whether he comes or not; he can decline my offers. He chooses to do what he does, just like you choose to stay with him," Mike said before storming out of the locker room.

Later that night Alexa was laying in her own hotel room, after the argument with Alex she had decided it was best to get her own room for the night; not that it mattered because Alex would be out all night anyway.

Just as Alexa was going to close her eyes to go to sleep there was a knock at her door, she slowly rolled out of bed and opened her hotel room door, seeing Mike standing before her.

"Can I come in?" Mike said.

Alexa sighed and opened the door wider, allowing Mike to walk in and plop down on the couch.

"So, it's two in the morning and you and Alexa are already done partying, club opening must not have been that fun."

"It was great, Alex is still there. I left because I needed to see you," Mike said as Alexa took a seat next to him. "Unless you're still mad at me."

"You're right, Alex makes his own decisions; I just wish there were some nights when you didn't put the offer out there."

The two sat awkwardly for about ten minutes before Alexa began speaking, "I'm surprised you're not drunk," she said, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.

"I had a beer or two," he said. "I really wasn't in the mood for partying." Mike looked up at Alexa and took her had, "I'm really sorry for how mean I was earlier. I was mad at the way Alex was talking to you and then you pushed me away which made me even madder."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have blamed Alex's problems on you," Alexa said.

"He was really mad when he got in the taxi to head to the club," Mike said. "He thinks you're seeing someone else."

Alexa laughed, "Probably his guilty conscious talking to him."

Mike could easily tell Alexa about all the hook ups Alex has when they go out but he figured that would make him look like he was trying to make Alex look back so that she would fall for him. Mike didn't need to bring Alex down to make Alexa fall for him; Alex was doing that all on his own. Mike had Alexa, now it was just a matter of getting her to get rid of Alex.

"You seriously just need to stay separated," Mike said.

"I want to," Alexa said. "But I just can't seem to stay away from him."

"Go home for awhile," Mike said. "Get your own place, get a job, and change your phone number. Just block him out of your life. That's the only way you're ever going to get rid of him; cutting off all ties."

"You do realize that would mean cutting you off?"

"Not necessarily," Mike started. "We've been talking for a while now and he has no clue. It's not that hard to keep things quiet."

Alexa thought for a while, "Can I really just abandon him after three years?"

"Alexa look at your relationship," Mike said. "He abandons you every chance he gets by partying every night."

Alexa got quiet for a few more minutes, "Okay, I'll do it. Can you help me?"

"Anything you need," Mike smiled. "Just as long as you're happy and taking care of yourself."

Alexa smiled again and moved closer to Mike, "I can't believe I used to hate you."

Mike smiled, "its fine, I used to think you were a stuck up bitch."

Alexa faked being hurt, "Wow, you really know how to hurt someone's feelings."

"Let me make it up to you," Mike said as he leaned in and began to kiss Alexa.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

Mike and Alexa were quickly brought to their feet, looking at a very unhappy person standing by the hotel room door.

**A/N: Well, I think we all know who it is. The next chapter will have the event on this week RAW in it, where Miz snapped on Alex Riley. **


	5. This Is Over

"What are you doing here? How did you get my room key?"

"That doesn't matter, answer my fucking question," Alex said. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"It's not what you think Alex," Alexa lied.

"Let's be honest about this Alexa," Mike said. "You said you wanted to get away and start over; here's your chance."

Alexa sighed and looked at the floor, Mike was right; she need to tell Alex everything. "Mike and I slept together about a week ago. We've been seeing each other almost every night since."

Alex looked at Alexa in pure disbelief, "Mike, could I talk to Alexa alone please?"

Mike sighed, "Are you alright with that?" Alexa shook her head yes, answering Mike's question before Mike headed out the hotel room door.

"I can't believe I felt bad about sleeping with a random girl when you just fucked my best friend that same night," Alex yelled. "Were you even going to tell me? Or were you and him going to continue this little relationship behind my back?"

"Honestly Alex, I was going to leave. I can't take you anymore, you said things were going to change and you would go back to the Alex that I first started dating but you didn't. You still allowed yourself to get bossed around and you still spoke to me like I was nothing when Mike was around," Alexa said. "Face it Alex, you're different and it's tearing us apart."

Alex said nothing to Alexa as he walked towards her, the malicious look in his eyes caused Alexa to take a step back with every step he took forward. He continued to step forward as Alexa's back hit the wall, as Alex caught up to her he placed both his hands on the wall, trapping Alexa in between.

"I'm not different," Alex said. "You are, the Alexa I fell in love with would have never slept with Mike Mizanin."

"I didn't plan on sleeping with him," Alexa said quietly.

"Oh, you just fell into his bed?" Alex asked as he slammed his fists against the wall, making Alexa flinch. The sight of Alexa flinching set something off in Alex, a sick smiled spread across his face as he backed away from Alexa. Alexa breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped away but was quickly knocked down as the back of Alex's hand collided with the side of her face. She wasn't on the ground for long before as she felt Alex's hand grip her arm and pull her up to her feet, slamming her head hard against the wall. "This is what's going to happen Alexa," Alex said, a smile forming across his face when he saw the bright red mark becoming visible on the right side of Alexa's face. "You are going to end things with Mike. You will not go anywhere without me. When I go out you are to stay in this hotel room. Do you fucking understand me?" Alex said as he slammed Alexa against the wall again.

Alexa nodded her head in agreement as she cried, Alex let of Alexa's arms and she slowly slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked up and saw Alex texting on her phone before he tossed it to her.

"I'm going out for a little bit," he said. "I expect you to be cleaned up and have our bags packed for our flight tomorrow morning." Without another look in her direction Alex left the hotel room.

Alexa picked up her phone and read the text message Alex had just sent, **'Alex and I worked everything out, you and I can't see each other anymore,' **Alexa let a tear slide down her cheek, Alex had ended things with Mike on Alexa's behalf.

About five minutes later there was a knock on Alexa's door, Alexa slowly got up and opened the hotel room door allowing a pissed off Mike to enter.

"What the hell is this about Alexa?" Mike said as he held his phone up and turned to look at him. Once he looked Alexa his face changed from a look of anger to a look of concern. "He hit you?" Mike questioned.

Alexa brought her hand up to cover the side of her face, "I'm sorry Mike, you have to go."

"I have to go?" he questioned. "The man fucking hit you Alexa; you're the one that has to go."

"No, please Mike. This thing between us is over," Alexa began to cry.

"I know you didn't send that message Alexa," he said. "Let's just go, I can protect you," he walked towards Alexa. "Please come with me," Mike reached out to pull Alexa to him but she stepped back.

"I did send it," Alexa said quietly.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I sent the text message," she said. "And I meant it."

"No you didn't," Mike said.

"Yes I did," Alexa yelled. "Get out of here Mike," she said. "Now."

Mike looked at Alexa, her eyes showed nothing but pain and fear. Mike walked towards Alexa and pulled her in for a mind blowing kiss before walking out of the hotel room, not saying another word to Alexa.


	6. Let's Go

Alexa stared at the television screen in front of her; she was in awe at the scene unfolding in front of her and the entire WWE Universe. Alexa knew that Alex and Mike were no longer going to be a team but she didn't know this was going to happen. Alexa watched as Mike delivered a third Skull Crushing Finale to Alex, this time it was on the announcers table. Climbing down off the table Mike was met with the forceful hands of security as they pulled him to the backstage area. As the show faded to commercial while showing the paramedics moving Alex's lifeless body onto a stretcher Alexa stood up and made her way to the guerilla position. As she arrived she saw Mike shaking off security before telling them he wasn't going back out there. As security left his side he looked up and locked eyes with Alexa as she approached him.

"Mike," she said quietly. "That wasn't in the script."

Mike sighed, "He shouldn't have hit you." Mike said no other words as Mike walked past her, heading to his own locker room.

Alexa heard someone say Alex's name and soon she saw the paramedics rolling him backstage on the stretcher. Alexa looked at a few people around her, she knew they were wondering why she wasn't rushing to his side but Alexa didn't care. Her feet wouldn't move and she didn't know why; was she scared for Alex's well being or happy that he paid for hitting her. Either way Alexa thought it was best if she stayed where she was; she was already going to get it from him when he got out of the hospital. Alexa knew he was going to blame Mike's actions on her. Alexa watched as they rolled Alex down the hallway and out to the parking lot where she assumed they had the ambulance waiting, when they were completely out of sight Alexa quickly made her way back to Alex's locker room. Luckily her luggage was at the arena with her because they were driving to the next town right after RAW, Alexa gathered all her stuff together and made her way to Mike's locker room. Alexa was in such a rush to get out of there before someone saw her that she walked into the locker room without knocking.

Mike turned around and saw Alexa standing in his doorway with all her luggage just staring at him. Mike looked down, reminding himself that he was only wearing a towel. Alexa wasted no time making her way over to Mike and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Before either of them knew it they were laying on Mike's towel on the floor of the locker room, their bodies drenched in sweat and their breathing heavy from the sex they just had.

"We should really get going," Alexa said. "I called and got a flight home for three in the morning," Alexa sat up and gathered her clothes. "Wanna drive me?"

Mike sat up, "Couldn't I just come with you? Vince has called me about ten times, I'm sure I'm suspended for breaking the storyline."

Alexa looked up at Mike, "What if Alex comes home?"

"I'll be there to protect you," Mike said as he wrapped his arms around her. "We've gotta get you moved out of there as quickly as possible anyway."

"Okay," Alexa said. "Let's go."

**A/N: I know this is short but I had to get it up, the next chapter will be the move out and Alex coming home so it will definitely be longer.**


	7. Can't Let Go

Two days later, Mike and Alexa had moved almost everything out of the house Alexa shared with Alex and to Mike's house for the time being. Alexa decided that she wanted her stuff out of the house before she began looking for another place.

Alexa was now standing in the bedroom that Alex and Alexa had shared, there were so many memories throughout the entire out but the bedroom held the most memories; love was made here, secrets were told, and promises made. Mike had just left to take the last few boxes to his house, Alexa stayed behind to make sure she got everything and to drive her car back to Mike's house.

"Hard to believe this is the end right?"

Alexa's eyes widened at the voice behind her as she slowly stood around. Looking at Alex she not only saw the scars and bruises from his fight with Mike but she also saw pain and heartache.

"Nothing can last forever," Alexa said.

"I wish it could have," Alex said as he sighed and sat on the bed.

Alexa was shocked that Alex was talking to her so calm, she had thought for sure that the next encounter they had would be a nasty one. Maybe the fight with Mike actually knocked some sense into him.

"I'm really sorry about putting my hands on you," Alex said. "I shouldn't have tried to control you at all, much less with my hands."

Alexa shook her head, "You were mad about me and Mike."

"That doesn't justify my actions," Alex said. "Just like getting a job with the WWE doesn't justify me ignoring you and putting my job before you. I pushed you to Mike," he said.

"I still should have been up front with you about it all rather than lie and sneak around behind your back," Alexa said.

"I guess in some ways we were both wrong," he said. "As much as this hurts me, this separation needs to happen."

"Yeah," Alexa said as she took a seat next to Alex and looked at the wall in front of them. Both of them were now looking at a picture of Alexa and Alex sitting by the pool, Alex was sitting on a towel with Alexa in between his legs and his arms wrapped around her shoulders; both were smiling happily.

"I remember that day," Alex said. "It was your 21st birthday, a few hours before your surprise party."

Alexa smiled, "I loved that day."

Alex looked over at Alexa, "I loved every day I spent with you."

Alexa turned and looked Alex in his eyes, she saw the sincerity in them and had her phone not began ringing she was sure they would have ended up doing more than just sitting on the bed.

"Hey," Alexa said as she grabbed her phone off the dresser and answered it.

"Hey, you okay?" Mike said. "I expected you to be here right after me."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Just wanted to make sure I had everything. I'm heading out now though," she said.

"Okay good because I miss you," Mike said.

Alexa smiled, "Well I guess I'll be speeding there than."

"Good," Mike said. "I'll just take my clothes off now."

Alexa laughed, "You get to that, and I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Mike said as he hung up the phone.

Alexa picked her purse up off the dresser and threw her phone in it.

"So," Alex said. "I guess I'll see you after Mike gets off suspension."

"I won't be traveling anymore," Alexa said. "I think that's part of what ruined us."

Alex sighed, "You're probably right."

"But I will come and visit," she said. "Good luck, with everything."

"Thanks, you too," Alex said.

The two took one last long look at each other before Alexa made her way out of the bedroom and exited the house. Things were officially over between her and Alex, it was time they both experienced the world without each other. Alexa would be moving on with Mike and starting a new life and Alex would continue to chase his dream to become WWE champion. Alex wished Alexa all the best, he wanted her to be happy; but not with Mike. He would do anything it took to get her back, he's in love and he can't let go.

**A/N: Well, there's the ((unexpected)) end! I left it opened for a sequel, if you guys want one. Let me knowwww! **


End file.
